Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resin for a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery, a resin composition for a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery, a slurry for a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery, a negative electrode, and a lithium ion battery. More particularly, the invention relates to a resin for a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery capable of fabricating a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery and a resin composition for a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery, a slurry for a negative electrode of a lithium ion battery, and a negative electrode formed thereby, and a lithium ion battery having the negative electrode in which the adhesion between a negative electrode layer and a current collector is good.
Description of Related Art
The secondary battery is used as a storage battery for, for instance, a portable device such as a personal computer or a mobile phone, a hybrid vehicle, or an electric car, wherein a secondary lithium ion battery is most widely used for the secondary battery. With the increasing market demand for the secondary lithium ion battery having the characteristics of, for instance, repeated charge and discharge, lightweight, high voltage value, and high energy density, the demand for performance of the lithium ion battery in, for instance, lightweight and durability, high voltage, high energy density, and high safety is also rising.
In general, the electrode for a lithium ion battery is formed by attaching an electrode active substance to a current collector with a binder. Common binders include, for instance, a mixture of a fluorine-based polymer and an organic solvent such as polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF). However, since the adhesion between known binders and the current collector is poor, the electrical properties of the lithium ion battery are not readily improved. Moreover, the organic solvent in the binders causes environmental pollution. Therefore, the binders are not suitable for application.
As a result, how to alleviate the issues of insufficient adhesion between the binder and the current collector and environmental pollution so as to achieve the current industrial needs is a current issue those skilled in the art urgently need to solve.